


Explode

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: There are popsicles and there is Ankh. And his way to eat them.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Explode

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 10th anniversary Kamen Rider OOO!

Eiji has seen Ankh eating a popsicle before but today, he's about to explode. Ankh is totally oblivious, minding his business like usual but Eiji can't.

Not when Ankh's pink tongue is darting out like this, licking sensually, teasing with long, lascivious strokes, twirling and swirling, and then _suckling_.

Eiji gulps and realizes that he is staring. Ankh looks up, frowning. 

"What?" he grumbles and Eiji tries to play it off, chuckles, scratching his head, but Ankh isn't buying any of it. He hops off the kitchen counter and stalks forward to where Eiji is. He will find out somehow. 


End file.
